Who Travis recommends for screwing
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: "O.K. Now I have screwed at least one girl from each cabin, now if your girl friend is one of those girls, don't get mad at me. Be honored if she gets a high rate." I said.
1. Chapter 1

**O.K so I'm writing a 'M' story about Travis' opinion on the girls he's screwed from each cabin. It will be somewhat detailed and will have a lot of cussing. So every chapter BUT this one is a sex chapter. **

Chapter 1: Lets get started, boys.

* * *

><p><strong>TRAVIS<strong>

****O.K so I rounded up about every boy that was my friend in my cabin while all of my brothers, and Brook, were gone. All but Conner, that is. Percy, Conner, Chris, Justin, Taylor (Aphrodite's son, not Zoie's daughter), Justin, Gale, Nico, Jason, Dustin, Tony, and Andrew. I smiled at the boys. I was here to tell them about the girls I recommended most for screwing.

"What did you want?" Gale asked, bored.

"Well," I began as they all sat either on a cabin or the floor, "I'm here to tell about the girls I recommend most for your first times since I know all of you, but Conner, are virgins."

"Well, I have nothing better to do." Tony sighed. No one got up to leave so I took that as them telling me to continue.

"O.K. Now I have screwed at least one girl from each cabin, now if your girl friend is one of those girls, don't get mad at me. Be honored if she gets a high rate." I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just tell us." Nico sighed.

"O.K, I'll start with the daughter of Zeus." I said.

* * *

><p>Review lol I'm probably gonna add as many chapters as possible today..<p> 


	2. Haylee M'kenzly

**Here I am!**

**Chapter 2: Haylee M'kenzly**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAVIS<strong>

"O.K so I was walking around the camp while everyone was at dinner, and I decided to walk to Zeus' fist." I began, I had caught all of there attention because I hadn't revealed the girl yet. "She was crying after a break up, and I went and sat by her."

****FLASH BACK DUH DUH DUN!****

**"Haylee, are you o.k?" I asked. I usually wasn't so nice to people but this was someone I knew too well, and she never cries.**

**"No." She sobbed. I put an arm around her, and she cried into my shirt. I just held her like that for a while. Then I stood up and lifted her bridal style, she was still sobbing into my shirt as I carried her to my cabin so we could talk, I mean it was as cold as Hades' heart out there! As we entered my cabin, I walked in and sat her on my bed, closing the door behind me. She sat up, and I sat down beside her. **

**"Who was it?" I asked, she looked up and her bright lime green eyes met my blue ones. **

**"Dustin." She said, choking back another sob. I nodded, I had heard of the break up once before. **

**"He's a jerk, don't worry about it." I said. She nodded, but didn't say anything. After a while she was shivering because our heating system in the cabin was broke. I stood up, and pulled the cover back. "Here, you're freezing."**

**She nodded and got under the covers, still cold. I got under them with her.**

**"Better?" I asked.**

**She nodded her head, causing me to smirk. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I was getting turned on by her breast, even though they weren't bare, against my chest. My lips flew to hers, and she kissed me back, her arms wrapping around my neck. I rolled over, pulling her on top of me, the kiss went from passion to lust. I smirked and tugged at her shirt, she happily let it come off only to reveal a white spaghetti strap that showed a hell of a lot of cleavage, and her belly from the top of her belly button and down. I smirked at the cleavage and kissed her again, eyes closing, and my hand traveling to her nice, perky ass. I gave it a small squeeze, and I felt her smirk. **

**"Like what you feel, Stoll?" She smirked, breaking the kiss. **

**"Hell yeah. I also like what I see." I winked referring to the cleavage. She didn't even blush, she just tugged her shirt off revealing a black bra with bright yellow lace. **

**I could feel my penis getting hard. I just stared at her nice, round tits. I pulled her jean shorts down, and she let me. She was wearing a black thong with bright yellow lace. I smiled, she prefers thongs over regular panties? My kinda gal. I took off my shirt, and she traced my well toned six pack. I tugged off my pants, having nothing else on but boxers. At the touch of her bare ass, my penis got harder. **

**"Your turn." I said, trying to convince her that I was the one to take control, and not her. **

**She rolled her eyes but unhooked her bra, but her arm was across her breast, not letting bra fall. **

**"Awe, come on!" I whined. She laughed, but kissed my neck, making me shiver. **

**"How bad do you want it, Stoll?" She whispered.**

**"So fucking bad!" I said, her seducing whisper turned me on even more.**

**She laughed, and let her bra fall.**

**"Damn!" I gasped, and that was it. My penis could NOT get any harder than this. "What size?"**

**"C cup." She shrugged.**

**"Um those look like double D's to me." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, and pushed my torso back on the bed, and yanked my boxers off. She was happy with my already hard member.**

**"So I take it you like to be strip teased." She laughed. I rolled by eyes, and yanked down her thongs. She was freshly shaved, even better. I grabbed her bare ass. And rolled over, making me on top. I kissed her down her neck, to her shoulder, back over, on her breast, down to her stomach, and down to her vagina. She let out a soft moan, causing me to smirk. I licked her up and down her clit, causing more moans. I smirked again, and licked faster, more moaning came. She grabbed my head, and brought it up, motioning with her hand for me to move my body back up. I thought we were gonna get straight to it, but I was wrong. She rolled us over and she went down. She licked the tip of my penis, causing me to let out a moan.**

**She put her mouth around the tip, and moved up and down, going further down each time, I moaned in pleasure. She got faster, and deeper.**

**"H-Haylee, don't stop." I said. She got faster, and more moans came. She stopped though, and crawled back up. With out warning, she slammed down, and my penis went inside her, we both moaned in pleasure, and she began moving up and down, I moaned in pleasure, and turned us over. I went in and out hard and fast, she was moaning. I got faster, deeper, and harder.**

**"Travis." She moaned, motivating me to go all the way in, harder and faster, I could feel the bed shaking. She spread her legs more, and wrapped them around my waist causing me to go impossibly further in. I went as hard and fast as I could.**

**"OhmygodTravis!" Haylee screamed in pleasure. I went even faster, finding the energy in her motivating screams of pleasure. It had been close to an hour of fucking, and we were both hot and sweaty. I could feel my load coming. **

**"Haylee-" I began**

**"Ohmygodsi'mgonnacum!"She yelled, and I gave one last thrust and we both climaxed. **

**We were both breathing heavy as I slipped out of her. We turned over on our sides, and I stared into her eyes. **

**"Damn, M'kenzly." I said, my voice raspy. **

**"Is that a good damn?" She asked, her voice a little raspier than mine. **

**"That's a better than good damn." I smiled, and she did, too. "You were way better the other two girls I've fucked."**

**"Eh. You were o.k." She shrugged. My eyes widened. "I was just kidding. You were better than Dustin at least."**

**She got up, and got dressed as I slipped on my boxers, and with one last look, she was gone.**

**_'Damn!' _I thought as I fell asleep.**

****END OF FLASHBACK!****

"On a scale of 1-10, she was a perfect 10! She was also the 3rd of all these girls I've fucked, that's an honor!" I smiled. I could see the anger in Gale's and Dustin's eyes.

"She really said you were better than me?" Dustin yelled, outraged.

"Yeah. When I saw her the next day, I asked if I was really better than you and she said yeah and that you came after ten minutes." I said, causing everyone to laugh. Jason sighed, not liking the fact that I fucked his sister but let it go.

"She was a ten?" Gale asked, suddenly interested.

"ten and a half!" I said.

And just like that he was out the door.

"O.K time for the Aphrodite girl!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Review!(: hahaha<p> 


	3. Holly Rainer

**Wow haha glad you two liked the first chapters! Lol here is chapter, just like you all asked. **

**Chapter 3: Holly Rainer**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAVIS <strong>

****"O.K so this girl and I fucked a whole different way. This is actually the second girl I have fucked." I explained to them, Jason had went and got Gale before he could fuck Haylee. I thought it was funny because Jason was yelling at him saying 'I don't care if you've been dating a year, it's my sister!' and blah-blah-blah.

"Who is it?" Jason asked, eager to make sure it wasn't Piper, his girlfriend.

"Holly Rainer." I shrugged.

"The bitch?" Nico asked, surprised. I nodded my head.

"Yep, and it happened like this."

****FLASH BACK****

**I was walking to the Aphrodite cabin to pull a prank on them when I saw her just sitting there in her slutty outfit. She was wearing a shirt that only covered her breast, and showed everything else. She was also wearing a skirt that could have been a belt, and some knee-high stilettos. She didn't turn me on at all, I may like sex but seeing a girl expose herself like that, I mean damn. What the fuck is wrong with her? Anyway I walked in, to see if she wanted to help me pull a prank since Haylee was sick. **

**"Hey, Holly." I said, she looked up and smirked. **

**"Yeah?" She asked, pushing her blonde hair away. **

**"I was wondering if you could help me with something." I said. **

**"Sure, have a seat." She said.**

**I sat down by hair and pulled out a small notepad and started to explain the plan to her.**

**"Or," She said, "We could forget about pulling a prank on my sisters and Taylor and we could fuck." **

**I weighed the options, and then her lips met mine. I let her kiss me, she crawled into my lap, and my hands traveled to her ass, though I couldn't feel much. She stripped off her shirt, if you would call it that, to reveal a pink helping bra. I mentally rolled my eyes. She yanked my shirt off, and pulled down her skirt revealing some pink panties. She pulled down my shorts, revealing my boxers. I wasn't anywhere near hard. When she stripped me of my boxers, she looked disappointed.**

**"Why aren't you hard?" She asked.**

**"Maybe because you aren't turning me on." I mumbled. She unhooked her bra, revealing B-cup breast. I held in a laugh. "You could give me a blowjob." **

**She shrugged, and went down, now I could tell she did this a lot because she went straight down, and didn't gag. I moaned a little in pleasure as she stroked my penis while sucking it. When she pulled up, she stripped her panties, and crawled up, she rolled us over, and I inserted into her, slowly. She moaned in pleasure. I smirked. I started moving in and out of her, slowly.**

**"Travis, go faster!" She whined, "Treat me like the slut I am, and go faster!"**

**I smirked, but picked up speed, going faster, deeper and harder. She was moaning like crazy.**

**"Travis!" She screamed in pleasure. "Ohmygods! Rightthere!"**

**I smirked, and kept moving up and down faster. She let out more moans of pleasure, and even screamed one or twice, I had to kiss her to shut her up. **

**"Travis! Iloveyou!" She yelled, and I smirked, not saying anything. I just picked up speed, and kissed her neck. I pulled out of her, and started licking her clit. She moaned in pleasure, so I sucked her clit, causing her to moan more. **

**"Travis." She moaned quietly in pleasure, "Baby, don't stop."**

**After about a few more minutes of that, she moved, and I went up, and she rolled over, going back down, and sucking my cock again. I moaned in pleasure. After about five minutes of that, she crawled up, and inserted me in her, hard, causing us both to moan. She moved up and down, fast. I laid my hands on her hips, and moved her faster, causing her to moan. **

**"Travis!" She screamed, "I'mgonnacum!"**

**I was feeling the same thing, and gave one last thrust, we both climaxed together. I got up, slipped on my clothes and grabbed my notepad.**

**"Bye slut!" I called, leaving her there to get dressed.**

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"You fucked my sister?" Taylor asked

"Who HASN'T fucked your sister?" Dustin said, earning a punch to the jaw from Taylor.

"Anyway, what was she?" Conner asked.

I shrugged. "I give her a 6."

Everyone was laughing by now, they knew I only gave her a six because she knows how to suck a dick.

"O.K, now for the daughter of the minor goddess Zoie." I smiled at Justin's expression.

* * *

><p>Review haha<p> 


	4. Taylor Dawn

**Wow! I went to the Traffic Stats for this story and it is raking in viewers but yet I only have three reviews?:( Oh well here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Taylor Dawn**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAVIS<strong>

"O.K so about this one." I began, everyone had gotten re-situated on the floor, eager to hear the story of the sweetest and most innocent girl at camp. "She was the fourth girl I fuck, and I took away her virginity... sorry Justin."

Justin just sat there, and rolled his eyes. I held in a smirk.

"So, how did it happen?" Andrew asked.

"Like this, my friend."

****FLASHBACK****

**"Hey, Taylor." I smiled as I sat by her on the lake.**

**"Hi, Travis." She smiled back, as she gazed over the horizon at the setting sun.**

**"You know," I said, she turned to look at me, her white eyes staring into my blue ones, "You look very pretty in this light"**

**She blushed, but turned back to the sunset, which was halfway gone. I rolled my eyes, and stood up, offering her a hand. She looked at it, shyly, but took it. I helped her off of the ground, but held her hand. She looked down at it and blushed. I smiled at her and we began walking to my cabin.**

**"Where are we going?" She asked, sweetly.**

**"My cabin, if you want." I said.**

**"O.K." She replied. We walked in, finding that we were alone, and we sat down on my bed. We were talking about something, but I cant remember because I was focused on her sweet, pink lips. My lips met hers, and I kissed her passionately, and she kissed me back. The next thing I know, I'm on top of her, and she's under me, her arms wrapped around my neck. We were now under the covers. I made my way to her neck, and kissed it, I could feel her shiver at the touch of my lips. I kissed it once more, and made my way back to her lips. Her kiss tasted like sugar, sweet. I slowly removed her tank top, and she let it come off, revealing a plain white bra. She tugged my shirt of and I removed her shorts.**

**She was wearing a pair of white panties. I slipped off my pants, having nothing left but boxers. I had bee staring into her eyes the whole time, so when my eyes traveled to her breast, and got a good look, my penis went insta-hard. The were perfect and round, slightly smaller than Haylee's but still big. I slowly removed her bra, and slid down her panties, and she slid down my boxers. She looked nervous.**

**"Are you a virgin?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I kissed her neck. "I'll take it easy."**

**She nodded her head, and I slowly inserted my manhood in her. Her eyes squeezed shut, but opened up again.**

**"Go slow." She said. I nodded, and went in and out slowly. She let out a few moans, telling me it was safe to speed up a little. I heard more moans, and got faster. **

**"Travis." She moaned quietly. I kissed her neck again, and then my lips went to her mouth. I kissed her, and gained speed while doing so. She broke the kiss to moan in pleasure. I went deeper inside of her, and I could hear her screams of pleasure. I got faster and deeper inside of her, and she clawed at my back, urging me to go faster. Soon I was as deep, fast, and hard as I could go with this. I kept going, in and out, in and out. She was moaning, screaming, arching her back, and plenty of more things. I found motivation in that, telling me to keep going. After about an hour more of fucking her, I could feel my load coming.**

**"I'mgonnacum!"I said, and we climaxed together. I slipped out of her, and we rolled to our sides.**

**We were both breathing heavily, and we were hot and sweaty. She stared at me, and kissed me. I kissed her back. **

**"That was great," I said, my voice raspy, "And really good considering you were a virgin."**

**She blushed, but lay her head down on my chest, she soon fell asleep. I fell asleep too. We had A LOT of explaining to do the next day!**

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"And don't worry, Justin, this was way before you two were even dating." I reassured him.

He just rolled his eyes.

"So what's the rate?" Percy asked, sighing.

"9. Super good! Especially considering she was a virgin." I said.

"So who's next?" Taylor asked.

"The daughter of Hades." I smiled, devilishly.

Nico's face, PRICELESS.

* * *

><p>Review! The scene was kinda short but I couldn't really think of much since she's a virgin...<p> 


End file.
